Aventurine's Alternative Universe
by Poke1226
Summary: A spy, a strategizer, a perfect quartz soldier; though he'd really like for you to just call him Ven.
1. Begginnings

I finally have chapter one of Aventurine's AU ready over here, this is gonna be the introductory chapter, and it's revised as my writing style has changed, so bear with me. He and two other aventurine emerged perfect quartzes, like Jasper. He is facet 1 cut 2XA, but I will refer to his as Ven. Anyway I just wanted to make that a bit clearer, so let's get into it!

It all started, eons years ago. Before the rebellions, before the wars, before the loss. A world rich in resources, Homeworld, with three all powerful beings, making up The Diamond Authority. The Diamonds agreed in colonizing their first planet containing intelligent, organic life, Viride. The colony was in Yellow Diamond's court; it was her second colony, but she was to have far more independence with this one than before.

After a short war, and all life on Viride was extinguished, kindergartens erected by Era One Peridots would produce a variety of gemstones: agates, emeralds, jades, and many other Gems all stained by the planet's green crust. Though by far the most well known kindergarten of the planet is in facet 1, the kindergarten of aventurine, due to an incident resulting in the production of Yellow Diamond's prized 'Aventurine Trio.' When a peridot carrying out her role in initially activating the kindergarten, the first three holes drilled into the walls were supplied with too much injector fluid due to her miscalculations. _What was she to do?_ If she was to report this it would surely end in her shattering. Homeworld could certainly afford mistakes, they just wouldn't allow them in their perfect society. She kept her error secret.

Once the aventurines emerged, three in particular differed from every other piece of quartz that came from the dirt; perfect quartz soldiers, larger than any other produced in the kindergarten. A peridot and a group of topaz visited the kindergarten to collect the quartzes, _once_ _their roughhousing was stopped,_ the three larger quartzes were immediately brought to Yellow and White Diamond.

The three aventurine and a peridot escort warped onto a bridge leading to a large, white structure resembling White Diamond. The peridot escort belonged to Yellow's court, she wore a deep green jumpsuit, a deep yellow, triangular band around her chest stopped to create a diamond insignia around the gemstone on her chest, smaller, bright yellow colored diamonds dotted her elbows, knees, toes, and ankles. She had short, yellowish hair, it similar to a diamond in shape.

The quartzes she was escorting looked very similar, big, green, and striped wearing a jumpsuit. That's how nearly all gems looked when they first emerged, the only thing that distinguished them from each other was their hairstyles, stripe patterns, gem placements, and subtle details in attire.

The peridot summoned a screen and double checked, "of course," she unintentionally said aloud.

The navel-gem aventurine looked curious, "what's wrong peridot?"

"The peridot from the kindergarten didn't fill out your identification information, it's just on record that you've emerged. Let's see here, Aventurine cut 1XA facet 1, gem placement left eye, kept hair," she paused a moment and slowly continued, "bulky build, gloves, boots, five diamond insignias, one larger than the rest on chest." The screen suddenly scanned over him, he remained still.

The peridot continued, "Aventurine cut 2XA facet 1, gem placement left shoulder, curly hair, bulky build, jumpsuit, one insignia on chest." His discomfort showed as the screen scanned over him.

The navel-gem aventurine looked excited it was his turn, moving in front of Peridot, she began analysing him. "Aventurine cut 3XA facet 1, gem placement navel, triangular hair, split at tips, dimples, jumpsuit, bulky build, large diamond insignia exposing gemstone." He giggled as the screen scanned him.

She informed them that they were crossing the bridge to converse with the diamonds, and what a privilege it was to be meeting them. Eye-gem was attentively listening and wore a serious grin, navel-gem was in awe as the peridot summoned multiple screens from her gemstone and displayed images of White and Yellow Diamond, as well as their importance. The third, gemstone on his left shoulder, followed close behind, but he was absorbing the scenery of Homeworld.

Rectangular buildings in varying heights, fancy spires, open-dome arenas, all labeled in strange symbols he could somehow read. The felt so… small, which was weird because this peridot told him he was here because of the exact opposite.

His distance was noted as the others began entering the towering white structure they had been approaching. The peridot called his attention, "Aventurine cut 2XA, come on!"

He cringed at the name, it was just awkward hearing it. "Just Ven is fine."

The eye-gem aventurine shot him a glare, "you were given an order 2XA."

The peridot waved a hand up, "you all need to be on your best behavior in the presence of our Diamonds, they alone will determine your fate."

Once they were all inside, the peridot summoned a screen from the gem on her chest, typing away at it carefully. The navel-gem aventurine moved close to Ven, whispering in his sweet voice, "I like the nickname, somethin' XA just sounds weird you know?"

Before Ven had a chance to respond, the panel below them glew and they were suddenly warped to another chamber of the structure, where the diamonds sat in huge thrones. He looked up to them, they sat up straight, each crossing one leg over the over. White Diamond towered over everyone in the room, even when setting aside the height gained by her spiked hair, she looked very annoyed with something, and Ven kind of hoped it wasn't him. She and Yellow Diamond radiated an immense power, though Ven didn't so much fear the former. Yellow Diamond's may have been trying to mirror White's posture, but her entire demeanor differed. Her face actually showed excitement, and it only grew as she got a further look over of Ven and the others, it made him blush a mossy green.

Peridot stepped forward and clasped her arms into a diamond salute, "My diamonds, I am sorry to consume your precious time. Something has occurred with three aventurines produced in the facet one kindergarten on-"

White Diamond held up a hand, "we've been briefed already."

"I apologize my diamond, here they are: Facet 1, cuts 1XA, 2XA, and 3XA of the planet Viride." The peridot was warped away abruptly.

The aventurine with a gem for a eye looked deadly serious saluting his diamond just as the peridot had previously. The one with a gem placed in his navel looked nervous meeting the diamonds, saluting clumsily. Ven simply followed along, crossing his arms and bending his hands to make a diamond shape.

YAt ease," Yellow Diamond seemed interested, "three perfect quartzes from one kindergarten, this colony looks to be promising."

"They are not perfect quartzes," White said in disgust, "they are off color and should be shattered."

"I believe you're mistaken," Yellow sounded shocked, "just look at them!"

"I _am_ ," White gritted her teeth, "their forms are barbaric looking! I will have no such gem on my court."

"Well, they are not _going_ to your court, they'll be on mine!" Yellow hissed back.

"Fine by me," White got up and moved closer to the trio of quartzes, "but don't come crying to me when one revolts," she looked directly at Ven, "they've certainly got the strength for it." She warped away before Yellow had a chance rebuttal.

Yellow smiled and moved to her new gems, "don't listen to her you three, I don't know what she's talking about. You three are the biggest quartzes I've ever seen, really something special. I'll put you in my personal guard for now, my Aventurine Trio."

For hundreds of thousands of years, the Aventurine Trio were stationed anywhere Yellow Diamond ended up guarding her at all costs, though the need to pay any price never occurred. The Trio only really left her side when she had to attend to private matters or when they were sent to extinguish small rebellions or whatever inhabited a potential colony. Such as the case that eventually came with Earth.

Oh heya, thank you for reading! I'm in the process of rewriting a lot of chapters, so please be patient. Here's the Tumblr's AU though if your interested:

For now though, bu bye!


	2. Fateful Encounter

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Three perfect quartz soldiers emerged from one of Yellow Diamond's first colonies and became known as the Aventurine Trio. They consisted of an aventurine with a gem for an eye, another with their gem in their navel, and the third with his gem on his left shoulder, who preferred to be called 'Ven'. They served their diamond faithfully for hundreds of thousands of years, acting as her personal guard most days, rarely leaving her side. Yellow put on a mask when facing her public, appearing cruel and harsh to intimate her court, but she offered a much lighter side in private, a side that her oh so special Trio often got to see./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The only reason the Trio ever had to part from their diamond were if she required privacy, or if they were stationed elsewhere, often being on planets where the life upon it posed a challenge in colonization and the trio's combat abilities were needed. So came the case with the planet Earth, a small rebellion had been brewing on the planet for quite some time. The rebels' message was unclear, and was mostly ignored, but it appeared they were fighting for control of Earth. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon, all the doubt surrounding them became clear as crystal. Homeworld had to listen after they had done the unthinkable to prove they were serious: shattering the diamond that was threatening Earth, Pink Diamond. The rebels took the name of the Crystal Gems, was lead by a rose quartz, and were gaining more and more numbers each day;they had to be stopped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Although Ven didn't necessarily see why, giving up one colony was surely an option, Yellow Diamond had even mentioned it as an option, but that was before the rebels took it too far; shattering Pink was the last straw. All rose quartzes were recalled, and Homeworld increased the number of gems being sent into battle. Rose Quartz's gem was now wanted more than Earth itself, and the Trio were Yellow's personal bounty hunters./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose was rarely seen on the battlefield, and rumors of her being sighted in the fight were most often based on a single soldier's account of seeing the terrifying Rose Quartz and witnessing her abilities that ranged from being able to take out a platoon of jaspers with a single swing of her sword, to rumors that she possessed healing abilities. The later of which wasn't completely impossible, Ven himself had healing abilities as did most aventurines, rose quartzes, or smoky quartzes. Although Ven's abilities surpassed most healing gems', Rose Quartz apparently could heal unlike any other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rumor has it she can speed up a gem's regeneration time!" The aventurine possessing the navel-gem exclaimed, looking quite afraid actually./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't be silly Outie," Ven smiled, he'd recently came up with a nickname for his brother, which he seemed to adore greatly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They are just rumors 3XA." The eye-gem aventurine scolded. Ven had a nickname for him too: 'Eyepatch,' or simply 'Patch'. Although he seemed to hate being addressed as such, or even when Ven called their brother by 'Outie'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well still, she's got to be some sort of great warrior." Outie pouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Patch once again dismissed Outie's claim, "average rose quartzes are about as equal as average aventurines, if she's a perfect quartz like us then she will be on our level. Dismiss all rumors from your view towards her." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wouldn't say that," Ven interjected, "even the rumors share some similarities, such as she's always seen near established Crystal Gem bases, and she's always seen fighting alongside her pearl. We can assume these statements hold some truth."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not as dim as usual 2XA." Patch gave a light smile, before Ven had the chance to retort, he announced: "we're landing, ready yourselves." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Outie summoned his whip, and Ven grabbed a nearby rectangular knife from a wall. Outie's weapon was a whip with a sharp, diamond-like metal piece attached to the end, and Patch's was a brilliant long sword with many diamond insignias embedded in its guard, but Ven couldn't summon his weapon. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An agate once remarked to him that it could be linked to how expressive he is, as the gems like him she had worked with struggled in summoning their weapons because the ways they were summoned were so unique. Whatever the case, Ven had become quite skilled in wielding numerous weapons because he simply had to use what was available, so it didn't bother him, much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small thud was felt throughout the ship as it landed. The three quartzes walked to a room just outside the ship's cockpit, standing patiently until a green pod engulfed them. It jolted upward, forward, and then finally downward, opening to reveal the Strawberry Battlefield. Gems were scattered all over the place, most engaged in a fight or running away from one. Screams and grunts rang through the air, the occasional clanging of metal standing out in the chaos./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two sides waging war had their soldiers outfitted with one key distinction: a star or diamond insignia. A star anywhere on a gem's form meant they were Ven's enemy, although he didn't necessary agree with this bit of his training, he did agree that it was either him or them in this fight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before he knew it, his brothers were gone, both jumping from Aventurine's side into the battle. Ven sighed, and took a couple steps back, then he ran forward and leaped into the air, becoming a spinning ball of light. He charged through the crowd, hearing many gems point out his presence as he carefully dodged them all. These gems were not important, they not apart of his mission. The Aventurine Trio were sent to search and capture rebel leader Rose Quartz, she was to be put on trial for Pink Diamond's shattering, so she was wanted alive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stopped spinning, knowing he was approaching where the rebel base was rumored to be. Knife in hand, Ven looked around for the rebel leader, she was rumored to never stray too far from her base, so he opted to move closer. He noted immediately how unguarded this section of the battlefield was, although he couldn't tell as much as he could now, even on the way in it was sparsely littered with Crystal Gems. It was almost as if the rebels weren't accounting for anyone coming to the northwest of the established base at all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Trio had spilt the search into three sections, Outie took to the north, where platoons of jaspers had been dropped off several hours ago, some of which has since advanced northeast, also where Patch planned to search, and finally Ven was scheduled to scout the northwest, where few gems had been seen at all. Rose was likely fighting in either Ven or Patch's designated areas, as she tended to stay away from the heart of the battle, Ven just hoped he wasn't the one that ended up finding her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a while of walking, he finally arrived at a dark, metallic structure which Ven assumed to be the base as a warp stream was seen to go off just beyond it. He heard a huge clang, his attention immediately being directed towards it; he found what he was looking for. Rose Quartz held a large pink sword at its pommel and rear edge as she shielded herself from the halberd of a jasper. The tables quickly turned as she summoned a translucent pink shield to her arm, her attacker was knocked back and stunned, which gave Rose more than enough time to slice clean through them and poof their physical form./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The orange, oval gem fell to the sand, and it was unsurprisingly left there. Ven knew the Crystal Gems weren't shatterers, neither was he, he could never force himself to take the life of another gem… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose suddenly turned around to face him, Ven couldn't move to grab his knife, and Rose didn't bare her sword or shield, both froze at the sight of one another. Finally, Rose spoke, "what are you- NO DON'T!" She lifted a hand and ran towards him as Ven felt a pain work its way through his abdomen; he'd been sliced through, and his physical form couldn't hold, he poofed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ◇ /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh heya, thanks for reading! Ven went out to capture a Crystal Gem and ended up being captured instead, how disappointing. Yellow sure ain't gonna appreciate hearing about this, although she doesn't have to know the complete truth… right? Tune into next chapter to see how it all plays out. For now though, bu bye!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Here's the AU's Tumblr though if your interested:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"a style="text-decoration: none;" href=" "span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #1155cc; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/a/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.656; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For now though, bu bye!/span/p 


End file.
